The Olympians
by HelenJoleisa
Summary: Two girls, both descendents of the Greek gods, are faced with a disaster. Zues's deadliest weapon has been stolen, and they have to look after the accused thief. Yes, the summary sucks. Rated M to be safe... Some language. If you can't dig it, don't read.
1. Prologue

Prologue

POV- Eurydice/Helen

I was booking it through a forest in the middle of the night, running for my life.

Again.

I sprinted faster than I ever had before trying desperately to ignore the dry hiss and heavy rasp of my breathing. Tears of fear and frustration mingled with sweat on my face and stung the scratches inflicted by the foliage I was flying like one of Zeus's lightning bolts past. But I knew I was almost finished. I was slowing, and too tired to scream...

A rebellious, hateful seeming tree root caught my ankles, digging in like a hell hound's teeth. I slammed into the ground with a groan. Blackness tugged at my thoughts, trying to pull me into unconsciousness, but I pushed it away, and when my vision cleared, I was glad I couldn't scream, because I was shocked enough to.

There was another girl lying next to me, also panting, with glazed eyes that flickered between ice blue, forest green, and black. Long raven hair clung to her damp face and curled around her waist like a python.

She coughed pitifully, and I did as well. It was a chain reaction of sorts, like yawning, maybe.

She slowly staggered to her feet, and finally held out a hand, which I gratefully took.

It looked like it took actual effort to pull me from the ground, like every muscle in her body hurt as much as mine did.

She glanced in the direction I had been running from, and her eyes reflected red, though she didn't look angry, just accepting.

"He'll never stop coming for you," she rasped, but she sounded like she was also being chased by my fiery doom. She couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen, but she sounded older... Eons older....

She turned towards the bright fire that chased and tormented me, and calmly walked towards her death.

I finally found the energy to scream, and I did so as I woke with a jolt.


	2. Chapter 1

The Olympians Chapter 1

POV- Eurydice

I hated to wake up screaming. For one, my mouth always tastes disgusting in the morning. And, two, my "lover" of sorts comes to check up on me. And when he does so, I'm usually standing around in my underwear pondering my stupid dream. I don't like nightmares. They're inconvenient... And distract me. And the sight of me in my underwear tends to distract my "lover". And when it does, I enevitably miss the first two class periods of the day.

I snarled as I combed my hair out, both in frustration and anticipation. Not only was I having ridiculous dreams for the first times in actual CENTURIES, and my dyed red hair was fading back to black. Very frustrating. Not a good sign either. Didn't know why, but it wasn't.

My eyes flashed black in the mirror in my anger, and I was once again reminded of the dream. iWho the hell was that girl?... And why does she think she has any right to talk to me about my father?!/i I didn't like either of them. Particularly not my father. I was not inclined to like him, since he had tried to assassinate me on several occasions. The girl wasn't as bad, just arrogant... and obnoxious.

But today I wanted to go to English and Math. Well, not so much the English, but I had to get throughit to get to Math, and if I was going to miss one period, he would be determined to make me miss two. iIf you give a mouse a cookie, he wants a glass of milk.../i "And probably where themilk came from... Damn horny mouse...," I said.

So I was determined not to be caught in my underwear.I quickly dug through the pile of clean clothes that had accumulated on my floor, and found a one of the school-issued uniform skirts. iWait.../i It was a weekend. I had no classes. iAnd the schoolgirl thing would just encourage him.../i I found a pair of jeans instead.

I could almost HEAR him deciding to "check up on me". I hurriedly danced awkwardly into my pants and nearly got a mouthful of floor. THe shirt was a bit more difficult... He would see buttons as a challenge in the obstacle course... Otherwise, he would just try to get here before I had it all the way on. iSneaky bastard.../i

I almost dove into my shirt, not bothering to see if it was clean or not, and when he didn't show up, I threw on a sweatshirt just to spite him.

Then I put on high top shoes. iha!/i He would have to untie them to get my pants off... A very comforting thought indeed.

Just as I began to laugh as I gloated, wiry arms pulled me backwards until I slammed into a decievingly soft ches.

"I hate you...," I muttered, hanging my head in defeat.

"That's not nice... I was just coming to check up on you." I could almost SMELL the innuendo.

"Who's that Check-Up-On-It song by again? Beyonce?"

"Right now, I don't really care." I tried not to cringe when his nose brushe dmy collarbone. I was too TIRED! "Anyway, I haven't seen you in a month," the brunette man said, trying to rationalize.

"You're lucky it's Saturday, Hermes." And lucky that you're a god...

"I'm always lucky." Again, because you're a god...

"I still think I hate you right now."


	3. Chapter 2

**The Olympians Chapter 2**

**POV- Helen**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled as I chucked a book at my closet door. I had fallen asleep reading... Again. Needless to say, I had not fallen asleep at a very decent hour. Try about 3 in the morning, which was not normal for me at all.**

**I HATED rooming with this girl, who managed to sneak in some very LOUD guys. Maybe redheads really were slutty... I didn't care right now. I was tired. The 4 hours of sleep I had gotten had been horribly restless. All my REM sleep had been lost on that stupid nightmare. It hadn't even been one of the cool nightmares where the hot-as-hell vampire is after your blood... Nope, just a lot of running like hell from god knows what and stupid girls with black hair. No idea what you're running from besides fire... Hell, maybe you run from hell... **_**I say hell a lot...**_** I thought absently.**

**Another particularly loud thump. "SHUT UUUUUUP!" I groaned, and wished desperately for my earplugs. My dog, Roger, had eaten them.**

**"Damnit, Roger," I muttered, and the black Schnauzer whined from his place at my feet. "Fine, I'm sorry. Don't do it again. And, you're adding to the decibel level. Quiet yourself." I burrowed deeper into my bed, much like I imagined Eurydice was doing now. Except she was probably on her back.**

**I gave up. There was no way I was getting back to sleep. "Daaaaaamnit!" I mumbled, staggering out of my bed. "M...Neh...," I paused in front of my mirror. I looked like Hell. "Grr..." I brushed our my hair, getting rid of the silver snarls, and covered up the bags under my eyes. They were incredibly dark and obvious.**

**It was about ten when I glanced at the clock. They wouldn't be done for a while. I figured it would be safe to leave my room.**

**Nevertheless, I sent Roger out first. Eurydice wierded him out.**

**When he didn't come dashing back into my room, I knew it was safe. I felt much like Noah and the dove. **_**"Is there land?" "No, cap'n, just a whore."**_** I chuckled slightly at the thought.**

**"Whore," I mumbled, then went about making myself a piece of toast.**

**Right as the toaster ejected my toast with a loud bang, Eurydice opened her door with a louder one. I screamed, startled, not entirely sure if Eurydice was decent, part of me not wanting to know, and covered my eyes.**

**"What's that all about?" I heard a male voice say, somewhat muffled.**

**I uncovered my eyes to see Eurydice, fully clothed, standing over me with a curious look on her face.**

**"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously. She was looking at me like I was an idiot.**

**"The... The toaster scared me...," I explained almost dumbly. I pointed to my piece of happiness sticking out of the demon machine.**

**"Oh... I'm hungry," Eurydice said, and nimbly pulled my toast from it's prison.**

**"Bitch! Jack my toast!" I yelled, taking a step towards her.**

**A sly smile spread across her face. "Your toast? Do you want this toast now?" My roommate licked MY toast.**

**My glance turned to the brunette who had just stumbled out of Eurydice's room. He looked about thirty... Maybe older... His shirt was buttoned all wrong, and his pants looked like they were about to fall off. Again.**

**"Did you brush your teeth this morning?" I asked with a dead voice.**

**"Yeah...," he replied, looking confused.**

**"Have you showered recently?"**

**"Yes..." Definitely confused.**

**"Give me my damn toast," I reached for it blindly, knowing the dumb bitch would probably eat it anyway.**

**CRUNCH.**

**"Damn it! ...Fuck! It! I'm leaving," I muttered. I was not going to put up with her this morning. I needed to change, then get OUT.**

**"Whaaaaaat?! NOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Eurydice yelled after me. I slammed the door, startling Roger, and quickly stripped out of my pajamas and into something a little more appropriate for a Saturday night. Most of which I grabbed from Eurydice's side of the closet we shared... Micro mini, leggings, sparkly top... We were in business. I shoved my wallet into my pocket, put on my makeup, and roughly pushed the door open, not caring that Eurydice had splayed herself in front of it.**

**"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" she screamed.**

**"I can, and will. Now get the hell out of my way. I'll be back tomorrow." Eurydice had latched onto my ankle after Roger slipped out the door.**

**"TOMORROW?!?!?!!!! NOOOOOOOOO! I WANT TO SLEEP!" Eurydice yelled.**

**"Get off of me!" I shot back. "I wanted to sleep THIS MORNING, too."**

**"NOT MY CHOICE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**I kicked at her. Seriously, get the hell away from me. I don't want to see your face for a while. See you TOMORROW," I snarled as I freed my leg and roughly opened the hallway door. Eurydice finally seemed to notice my clothes. Her boy had noticed quite a bit before.**

**"I didn't know CATHOLICS could own skirts that short," she muttered, scooting away from me.**

**"I'm not Catholic. And this is yours."**

**"I'm burning it," was the snippy reply.**

**"Never said I was returning it."**

**"And she calls me a whore...," Eurydice mumbled to herself.**

**I slammed the door. "See you tomorrow," I repeated.**

**I walked quickly down the hallway, knowing her boyfriend sleepy time thing had already stopped her by now, and that there probably weren't any girls looking out of their peepholes at me.**

**Getting past the head bitch... Headmistress, that is. That was another problem entirely. The window in her door went pretty damn close to the floor, so I couldn't just slither past it. The bitch could always see the window. ALWAYS.**

**However, there was a nice four foot margin of blank wall between the top of the door frame and the ceiling. And I was one of the three girls who could climb over it.**

**The other were Eurydice and a mountain climber named Abi.**

_**The bitch will never catch me... I gloated, and began to climb.**_


End file.
